


Holy Shit it's Spider-Man

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chimichangas, Crack-ish, Deadpool breaks the 4th wall, First Meetings, Fluff, Team Red, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: In which Foggy and Karen meet Team Red.





	Holy Shit it's Spider-Man

Foggy, Karen and Matt had all agreed to go out to lunch and spend on _good_ time together. Most of their time had been spent trying to stop Fisk and Dex, and dealing with the FBI, and then there was all the bullshit with the Hand and the ninja’s. Honestly, it was too much for Foggy sometimes.

So when only Karen showed for their lunch date, it concerned them. When it came to Matt there was a large arrange of reason why he wasn’t there. It went from he simply forgot all they way to another building falling on him. It was insane.

Foggy wanted to run right over to his place and knock over the door to see if Matt was in there, and Karen agreed with him.

The climbed up the ridiculous number of stairs up to Matt’s apartment. Honestly, he didn’t know why anybody could live here. The place smelled, there were stains on the wall that nobody could identify.

Karen was about to knock on the door when a freaking long ass blade shot through to door.  Both of them jumped ten feet back. Was it the Hand? Foggy had thought that the Defenders had dealt with that.

“Oppsie,” He heard on the other side of the door. It wasn’t Matt, and he positive nobody in the Hand said ‘oppsie’.

The blade was pulled back into the apartment and was replaced with an eye. “Oh Mathew,” the same voice said in a sing-song voice. “The sidekicks are here.”

Sidekicks? When were him and Karen sidekicks to Matt, or Daredevil for that matter. After a few seconds the door was opened. “Hello Deborah and Elden,” Deadpool—yes, Deadpool of all people answered the door. “Charlie is that way.”

Foggy raised an eyebrow. “Who’s Deborah, Elden, and Charlie?” 

“Don’t mind him,” He heard Matt yell.

The three of them walked down long hallway and into the living space. He turned towards the voices. “Kid,” Matt groaned. “Will you hold still?”

“I am holding still,” Spiderman—yes _the_ Spiderman. He was sitting on the counter in the kitchen with Matt sew up a cut on his side.

“Holy shit,” Foggy couldn’t control his excitement, he wanted to ask why there were there. Or why he had a cut on his side, but all that came out was: “You’re Spiderman.”

“The one and only.” Spiderman said.

Deadpool sighed behind them. “Baby boy I keep telling you: you aren’t the only Spiderman. There is the Spiderverse. It’s like the Arrowverse, but the timeline is more stable. Fucking Flash messes it up at least twice every season.”

Foggy imagine Spiderman looked just as confused as everybody else in the room. “What is he talking about?” Karen asked.

Matt shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Half of its bullshit.”

Deadpool slapped both sides of his face of gasped. “Matti,” He whined. “It’s only a quarter of bullshit. Get your facts right.”

Spiderman laughed at that, which caused Matt to mess up on a stich. “Ouch,” Spiderman complained.

“I told you to stay still,” Matt scolded and went back to work. He was also it his suit, but his mask was off.

“So…” Karen said. “What’s going on here?”

“Well,” Deadpool was about to launch into the story.

“No Wade!” Spiderman said. “You said I could tell them.”

Deadpool—Wade apparently sighed, “Fine, your floor Baby Boy.” Foggy wanted to question the whole flirty thing between DP and Spiderman, but he thought it was best if he stayed quite.

“Wait,” Karen said before he could start. “You knew we were coming?”

“Super hearing,” All three of the vigilantes said.

“Oh,” she said, then with a shrug, “the normal. Go on.”

“Okay,” Spiderman said. “So, me and DP normally eat Chimichangas at this really good place in Queens, but then I noticed a nail clipping in my food,” a shutter ran through him. “It was so gross. So, then we had to find a new place and DP said: ‘Hey, Hells Kitchen should have really could food. After all it is a kitchen.’ When we got here a guy was getting mugged. And me, being, me I just had to stop it.

We were in the middle of chasing the robbers when the big bad devil jumped down and help us out. Turns out we make an awesome team. That was six months ago.”

Foggy nodded his head. They all met after Fisk was put back in jail, but that still didn’t answer the question. “Why are you here now?”

“Kid messed up the optioned on his suit again and missed the building and fell down. He cut himself on a piece of glass.” Matt explained. Foggy was happy, and at the same time disappointed that that was all. Happy that nobody was in life threatening danger, and disappointed that he didn’t get a badass story.

Foggy saw Karen wince. “Please tell me your name is Kid, and you aren’t an actual kid?”

Spiderman sighed loudly. “I’m not a kid. Matt is just an ass, who can’t call me Spider _man.”_

Matt snorted. “You can’t even legally drink.”

“So, you’re under 21?” Foggy did the quick math in his head. Spiderman was seen at the fight in Germany and that was 5 years ago. “Oh my god! You are a kid!”

“I’m 20.” Spiderman yelled. “Why is it such a big deal that I’m young? The freaking devil of Hells Kitchen Is bind, and nobody cares.” He ranted. “Captain America is ancient, and nobody cares. Antman used to be in jail, and nobody cares. Hawkeye is deaf and no one cares. So why can’t a be young _and_ be a hero?”

“You good?” Deadpool asked.

Spiderman huffed. “Yeah.”

The rest of the day was spent with them eating Chimichanga’s and telling stories.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Okay. I don't want to start a fight or anything, but, am I the only one that finds Karen a little irritating?


End file.
